


RE: You & Me

by NRnr95



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Friend to Lovers?, M/M, Reincarnation, Soulmate?, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5636143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NRnr95/pseuds/NRnr95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reincarnation of two friend whose fate tied together in three different time.<br/>First-Salazar/Godric<br/>Second-Draco/Harry<br/>Third-OMC/OMC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Salazar & Godric

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly,I'm not really sure about Salazar's personality.  
> I tried to make him a cold person but when he's around Godric, he turned to playful and mischievous.  
> But, maybe I can't portrayed it accurately.  
> Well, whatever.

990 A.D. - Salazar Slytherin & Godric Gryffindor  
  
At first, when Rowena suggested for the four of them to open a school for witches and wizards, he refused to join in, saying if they really want to, they can do it themselves. But when Godric looked at him pleadingly, with wide green eyes and trembling lips, he submitted.  
  
They spend a couple of years later preparing the school. It was Rowena who suggested for them to separate the students in different houses but Helga was the one who came with the name and number of houses they needed. She said, “Why not we have 4 house? One for each of us. And we can also called it with our last names. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Gryffindor. It’s it great?”  
  
At first, he seem skeptical with Helga’s suggestion but when the two others agreed, he decided ‘Ah, what the hell. Let just agreed with it.’ They picked colours and animals to represent their houses.  
  
When Rowena told him to decided, he stumped. After all, he never cares about such things. He knew the animal to represent his house as snakes because he could speak their tongue but colours, that’s where he got the problem. He never had any favourite colours. Even when he needed to do anything involving colours, he always chose black or silver.  
  
But when he suggested that to Rowena, she told him to pick other colour than black because apparently, Helga has chosen that colour first. When he tried to argued, Rowena threaten to hex him to oblivion.  
  
Trying to find some idea, he decided to take a walk outside. A moment later, he met a sleeping Godric. Wanting to entertain himself (it always work), he decided to bother him. Peering at his face, he conjured a goblet of water and slowly dripping it to his face.  
  
Godric frowned and shifted his position. Grinning mischievously, he dumped all the water on his face. Shocked, Godric jumped awake.  
  
Blinking his eyes rapidly, he looked around. Seeing Salazar’s mischievous grin, he groaned and slumped down. Brushing his wet hair out of his face, he peered at Salazar, “Why are you doing that to me?”  
  
Still grinning, Salazar shifting his position so that he could sit right next to Godric, “No reason. I just bored. And trying to find some ideas.”  
  
Frowning, “Ideas? For what?” Godric ask, intrigued.  
  
Salazar snorted, “Ideas for what colour should I used for my new house. Rowena told me to pick 2 colours so when I told her I chose black and silver cause you know me right? What do I care about colour of all thing? Anyway, when I told her that, she reject one of them. The black cause apparently Helga had chosen that first. I knew she always prefer her than me but urghh…so frustrating.”  
  
Godric just smiled, “Relax, Sal.”  
  
Salazar just huffed in frustration. But he felt a little better after ranting at Godric.  
  
They stay in silence, enjoying the peace. Suddenly, Salazar turned to Godric and looked at him seriously, “So, Ricky. What colours did you chose?”  
  
Godric blinked in surprised before the question registered in his mind. Moment later, he smile proudly and puffed his chest, “Gold and red. The colours of those who’s brave and noble.”  
  
Salazar laughed, “Trust you to pick something like that.”  
  
Godric just grin at him.  
  
When his laughter has subside, Salazar peered at Godric thoughtfully. “Maybe I should pick green. Like your eyes. What do you think?”  
  
Surprise flashed through Godric’s face for a second before a wide grin adorned his face. He laughed, “I think it’s great. It will be a great honor to me. Though, are you sure Sal?”  
  
Salazar nod, smiling, “Absolutely.”  
  


He grabbed his clothes and throw them carelessly inside his trunk. Waving his wand, all of his things flying wildly before they fell inside his trunk messily. His eyes roamed wildly all around his bedroom. Wild, raw magic thrummed loudly in the air. Ignoring it, he pick up his things that could fit inside his trunk earlier and force them inside. In only just a couple of minutes, his room already empty.  
  
He snapped his trunk shut and waved his wand, shrinking it. He glared at his room, hating it. His magic rampage his room uncontrollably. The windows shattered, the bed broken in every part, the chair already become ashes, and the table no longer looked like one and all the other furniture inside the room can no longer be recognized as what it was before.  
  
He slumped down, tired for using too much magic. When his butt touched the floor, he burst to tears.  
  
Why?  
  
Why her?  
  
I thought you feel the same as I do.  
  
So why her?  
  
Even though she’s just a muggle?  
  
Even though she’s nothing special?  
  
So why did you chose her and not me?  
  
Why Godric?  
  
He buried his face in his hands. He took a few moment to calm himself He already made his decision. He couldn’t face them. Couldn’t bear see him happy with people other than him. So, he decided to leave. Far, far away from there.  
  
He took his shrinking trunk and walk out of his room. Of their castle. Of his home.  
  
He take one last look at Hogwarts before he go away from there, forever.  
  
Rowena glanced around before asking Godric, “Hey, Ric. Where’s Sal? I haven’t seen him yet today.”  
  
Godric stop eating and frown lightly, “I don’t know. Last I saw him was last night. He kinda look upset.”  
  
Narrowing her eyes, “Why?” Rowena ask.  
  
“Don’t know,” Godric answered before he resumed eating.  
  
Helga looked at the door worriedly, “I’m going to look for him for a bit.”  
  
“Be careful, Hel” Rowena yelled at Helga’s retreating form.  
  
“I know,” Helga yelled back.  
  
Rowena and Godric waited for Helga and Salazar. Minutes passed by and they grew restless.  
  
“What make them late?” Rowena wondering.  
  
“Let’s go look for them then,” Godric suggested.  
  
Before they could get up and look for their missing friends, the door opened and Helga walked in, alone. She looked sad and resigned.  
  
“Hel? What’s wrong?” Rowena asked worriedly.  
  
Helga just smiled bitterly, “He’s gone. Sal’s gone.”  
  
Godric’s jaw almost dropped, “What? Why? How did you know? I mean… it’s impossible, right? Right?” He looked at Helga and Rowena simultaneously.  
  
They didn’t meet his eyes. Godric just couldn’t believe it. He meant there’s no way Salazar would ever leave them and Hogwarts. After all, they are his family and this is his home, right? He ran to Salazar’s room and saw his room empty except for the destroyed furniture. His leg shoke. He can felt his throat constricted and tears welled in his eyes.  
  
“Sal…” Godric whispered. His knee hit the floor as he stared at the room. Unable to hold his tears, he wept.


	2. Draco & Harry

1991 – Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter  
  
The first time he saw those green eyes, he remembered red and gold.  
  
The first time he saw those silver-grey eyes, he remembered mischievous grin and water.  
  
He couldn’t help but remember the nameless boy with messy raven hair and wide green eyes. “I wonder who he is?” thought Draco.  
  
When Harry got home, his mind unconsciously think about the boy he met at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. The boy with platinum blond hair and expressive silver-grey eyes. He felt like he has known him before long, long time ago.  
  
The second time they met was on the Hogwarts Express, when Draco was looking for the famous Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter. It shocked him to know that the boy he met before was Harry Potter but as a Malfoy and a Pureblood heir, he quickly masked his surprise. Though, he had to admit that he was heartbroken and disappointed when Harry refused his offer of friendship.  
  
Later, he had to admit that perhaps his method of trying to befriend Harry was wrong and perhaps he shouldn’t insult Weasley in front of him.  
  
Harry was surprised when Draco Malfoy, the boy he had met before and the one he felt like he had known before came to his compartment, introducing himself and offered to become his friend.  
  
At first, he was excited with the thought of befriending Draco but when he started to insulted Ron, the first friend he ever had in his 11th years of his life, that thought crumbling to dust. He can felt disappointment in his heart.  
  
Draco’s attitude reminded him too much of his cousin who loves to bully him, Dudley. With heavy heart, he rejected his offer, saying he knew who the right person to befriend with.  
  
He almost flinch at the hurt look inside Draco’s eyes but he could do nothing but watch as he go away.  
  
Years pass, their relationship gotten worse and worse as time goes by. The truth is, he want so badly to apologize at Draco but somehow he couldn’t say it nor can he do anything to show he want to.  
  
Their second year, Draco want so so badly to reach out and comfort Harry after he saw how badly he’s being shunned by both his friends, house and school. However, his Malfoy’s pride got in the way. The only thing he could do was look at him from far away and prayed for his safety.  
  
When he heard that it was his father that actually organized the opening of Chamber of Secrets and endangering Harry’s safety, he almost blew up. Only years of patience and self-preservation that help him calm down. But, he keep the grudge deep inside his heart, swearing that one day he will make his father pay.  
  
On their third year, Harry almost got panic attack when he saw Draco laying on the ground in pain after he’s being injured by Buckbeak. He also worried when they have to face the boggart. He’s not worried that people will know that he actually cared about Draco but he was worried of what he would see or more like what the boggart will let him see.  
  
When he heard Harry’s name being called from the Goblet of Fire, he almost passed out from shock. Each time Harry faced his task, he prayed for him to survived, to be safe.  
  
When the Yule ball came around, his eyes flashed in jealousy when he saw Harry came with the Patil girl. He gritted his teeth when he saw Harry dance with her and other people.  
  
He knew that Harry doesn’t know it but he trust him. Everything that he said. About the Dark Lord’s return. About the truth behind Diggory’s death. He even knew that it wasn’t Harry’s fault that Diggory’s dead. And it’s not because his father was a Death Eater himself but because Harry was the one who said it.  
  
Harry knew deep deep inside his heart that Draco didn’t want to do this, all of this. He only did it because of his father. Yet, he couldn’t help but hurt a little.  
  
When Cho kissed him, the only thing he could think of was Draco.  
  
When he met Lucius Malfoy at Department of Mysteries, he felt hatred inside him. Hate for this is the man who forced Draco to hide his true self. This is the man who make Draco believe wrong things. The man who make Draco willing to do anything and sacrifice everything in order to gain his love and approval. The man who used his son’s love towards him and his family for his own gain.  
  
Everything goes downhill on their sixth year. First, his father being imprisoned for being a Death Eater. Not like he cared about his father but he still felt disappointed at him. Then, in order to save his mother from being killed, he unwillingly let himself be marked as a Death Eater. Even worse, he was tasked with killing Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Then, Harry had developed a habit of stalking him around. While he was happy that Harry paid a lot of attention to him, he also worried because he really doesn’t want to involve Harry in any of his problem.  
  
When Harry met him inside the girl’s bathroom, he was so ashamed at being seen crying. All of his pent up anger and frustration blow out, making him attacking Harry. He couldn’t remember much what happened but when he was laid in his pool of blood, the only thing he could think of was ‘thank god he’s fine’.  
  
Later at that year, he felt his heart broken when he accidentally saw Harry and the youngest Weasley kissing.  
  
It was supposed to be their seven and last year at Hogwarts but due to the war, he had to forgo it. He travelled with his friend in secret in order to finish the last task, finding and destroying Horcruxes given to him by Professor Dumbledore. He was so busy he almost forget about Draco. Only when Ron leave him and Hermione did he remember him. While Hermione was grieving about Ron’s departure, he wonder about Draco. How is he? Is he okay especially now that his father has gotten out of Azkaban? How does he felt that now Voldemort using his house as their operation base? His mind kept on trailing towards him. Hoping that he’s save and well.  
  
When they were caught and brought to Malfoy Manor, he knew that he would be able to see Draco again. But, he really wish that they would met again not in this kind of situation. His eyes sought Draco but he didn’t see him, not even his shadow. However, he can felt happiness rising from his chest among other feeling he experience when he was brought face to face with him. He knew that Draco knew who he was and he also knew that Draco would never do anything that could harm him but it still surprised him when Draco pretend not to recognized him.  
  
In the chaos of trying to escape from Malfoy Manor, he found himself in front of Draco. In a moment of hesitation, Draco tremblingly held out his hand that held wand, urging Harry to take it. The last thing he saw before Dobby took them away was Draco’s silver-grey eyes, begging him to be safe.  
  
‘This is it’ Harry thought, ‘This is the moment’. He almost couldn’t believe it. He was walking to his death. If Draco is here, he would be so so mad. He bit his lips in hesitation. He doesn’t mind died but he does mind leaving Draco. ‘Not like he knew’, he thought sarcastically. He looked at the stone he held. Sighing in defeat, ‘I’m sorry, Draco’, he turned the stone in his hand and wished to meet them, the people most important in his life apart from Draco.  
  
He felt relieved, tired and most of all peaceful. He almost couldn’t believe it. The war is over and they won. He laughed when all his friends and family came to either congratulated him or just releasing in the aftermath of the war together. His smile faltered when he saw Draco and his family walk away from the Great Hall. He really want to celebrated the victory with him but knew that it just a wishful thinking. Swallowing his disappointment, he turned to his friends and family, laughed at their behavior.  
  
Years passed, he already married with Ginny and have three amazing children yet he still can’t get Draco out of his mind. Sometimes he wonders about him. He tried his hardest to forget Draco but he still missed him so much. ‘That was saying something considering we never had any relationship between us except rivalry’, he thought depressed.  
  
He always wonders why he always felt this way towards Draco and only him not others. After all, they aren’t lover. They aren’t even friends with each other. In fact they are enemies, rival and things similar to it. Groaning, he buried his face in his hands. He really wish he knew what it is between them and why did he felt this way towards him.  
  
At the exact same time, in Malfoy Manor, Draco also think about the same thing. A small bitter smile curved on his lips.


	3. Dylan & Heath

2097 – Dylan Sullivan & Heath Glenn  
The truth is, Dylan didn’t remember when it starts. Only that it had happened since he was little and he had used to it. In fact, it kind of soothing to him and he really can’t wait for bedtime when he was little so he can see it. However, now he had to admit that he kind of lucky when he was little for only saw the good things and not what he saw now. Most of it are too much for kid.  
  
Heath had to admit that he was kind of weird when he was little. He always been a quiet and obedient child. A much too quiet and obedient until it worries his parents. He also got quite a lot of nightmares when he slept. Even he didn’t know where it came from because he had to admit that he never experience or saw anything like the dream before. At least, not in his dream. That’s why he never sleeps alone until he got 11 years olds. Oh, don’t misunderstand. He still had nightmare, just he’s not alone in it. And he always, always had someone beside him, helping him. So, he’s not as afraid as when he was little.  
  
It was on his 11th birthday that he felt it. An emptiness in his chest. For the whole day, he cried, cried and cried. Even when his parents ask him what’s wrong, he couldn’t answer because he didn’t know. He just know that he was sad and hurt, a lot. He only stopped crying when he saw a present wrapped in an emerald green wrapper. The colour was so familiar that it sooth the pain a little. His parent sighed gratefully. Because the colour was so familiar to him and because it sooth him, he start liking it. He painted his room with it and almost all his belonging was in that colour. His parents could only smile fondly at it.  
  
The first time Heath saw Dylan was when he was 11 years olds. However, he only saw him for just a moment only. But it’s enough for him to remember him. Those blond hair and grey-silver eyes. He felt like he had known him since forever. He want to meet him again but he’s not too worried. After all, his instinct told him that they will meet again. When, he didn’t know. It’s just the knowledge that they will meet again that sooth his worries.  
  
It was the day after his birthday when he begged his parents to bring him shopping for new clothes (he was determined to replace all his clothes with green coloured clothes) that he saw him. A boy with tousled black hair and the most beautiful green coloured eyes. The exact green emerald that he loves so much. The world felt like it’s stopped. Unfortunately, before he could go to the boy, the boy vanished. And he felt so disappointed. But on the bright side, the emptiness in his heart felt like it’s has been filled. With what, he didn’t know. But one thing for sure, he knew he will meet the boy again and he knew that the boy will become one of the most important people in his life. Smiling, he could wait for the moment they meet again.  
  
Heath was 13 when he meet his long lost godfather, Stiles Blake. He was rumored lost when he was travelling. The truth is, he was having a little accident which resulting for him to get temporary amnesia. Only now did he regained his memories. And the people who helped him when he was sick didn’t waste any time to contact his parents to inform them about his godfather.  
  
Dylan was 15 when he was brought to meet his extended family. There are his mother’s sister, Brunhilde Langford and her husband, Ralph Langford plus her brother in law, Randall Langford. Not to mention his mother’s other sister, Annabeth Travers, her husband, Erwin Travers and their daughter, Nerissa Travers. Also, there are his grandparents from both his father and his mother’s side, Andrew Sullivan, Conrad Blake and Demetria Blake. His godfather, Skylar Smith was also present.  
  
He was so excited to meet them. He always heard stories about them but never actually meet them except for his godfather, his maternal grandparents and his aunt Annabeth’s family. He heard that his paternal grandfather was overseas a couple of years after he was born to undergoes treatment for the illness he had. Only just this year that his grandfather was confirmed cured and allowed to go back. He was so ecstatic to meet him. He still remember him, a stern but loving grandfather. Always spoiled him every time they meet.  
  
For his aunt’s family, he never ever meet them before and he never remember if he ever meet them. However, his mother had told him that they had met him before. Just once, when he was born. But they were unable not until now to meet him due to their work. Apparently, they were volunteers for humanitarian missions. For the last 14 years, they had travelled all over the world in order to help people. Only now that they could come back. And that was due to mostly the missions they volunteering was in a good and stable condition. But, he did heard that later in this year, they were going on another mission. Fortunately, it was just a short term and not a long term one that they had gone before.  
  
On his 17th birthday, Heath, his parents, his godfather and his parent’s friends goes on a holiday. Not only it’s to celebrated his and one of his friend’s birthdays, Neil Lloyd whose family are also friends with his, it also count as a summer holiday for all of them. There are his parents, Julian and Lyra, his godfather, Stiles and his father’s other best friend, Raymond Lovell. Also present, Neil’s family, his parents, Finian and Anise, and his grandmother, Abigail. They were also joined by the Walker family who’s not only their son, Rudolph is a friend of his but the family itself was friends with his family. Their holiday was very lively. Not only because of the large amount of people joined in but because it was also in their nature to love a festive atmosphere.  
  
Dylan was 19 when he entered university and meet Heath officially.  
  
Heath was 19 when he enrolled at the university and get to know Dylan.  
  
Even though they took different courses, they still able to know each other by simply being roommates. At first they felt awkward with each other but as times goes, they are closer than friends. They almost like brother. Especially when Heath knows that his godfather was a cousin to Dylan’s mother and when Dylan knows that his godfather was Heath’s mother’s childhood best friend. Their friendship had become a bridge for their family to know each other especially for their godfathers. Stiles was able to reconnect with his family through Dylan’s mother, Nicolette and Skylar and Lyra was able to rekindle their old friendship.  
  
They decided to rent the same apartment after they graduated. Their friends are not surprised by it considering just how close they are.  
  
They were both 22 years old when they confessed to each other and started dating. A few month after that, they told their family and friends. For their surprised, they already know or more like suspected it. Their more crazy family members and friends like Stiles, Julian, Ralph, Randall and the Walker twins, Flynn and Gareth also bet about it. Their reaction soothed Heath’s worries.  
  
While their family was busy celebrating their news, Dylan took a moment to kiss Heath and whisper in his ears, “I told you they wouldn’t mind, didn’t I?” Heath smiled, “Yes, you did.”  
  
Both of them lives a happy life alongside each other. When they were 26, Dylan proposed to Heath and they had a small, private wedding at the countryside.  
  
On Dylan’s 32th birthday, Heath make a surprise by adopting a pair of sibling. Dylan was ecstatic.  
  
They were 45 when their children off to college and for the first time after they adopting their children, they were alone for a long time.  
  
When they were 52, their children had already happily married.  
  
Dylan’s parents died when they were 54 and Heath’s parents died when they were 57.  
  
Skylar leaves them to join their parents a few moth after Heath’s parents gone. A year after that, Raymond followed them. Stiles was with them until they were 60. He passed away in his sleep.  
  
After Stiles passed away, they moved to a small town. They already lived there for a couple of years when their friends one by one leaves them.  
  
They were 75 when Dylan was diagnosed with a terminal illness. The doctor predicted that he could only live for a year but his strong will enabled him to survive up to three years before he took his last breath.  
  
Heath was celebrating Dylan’s 81st birthday when he followed his husband.  
  
They were buried next to each other in a village named Hogsmeade. Their children got the name from one of their father’s diary. Inside it spoke of a magical world where there are wizards and witches, dragons and unicorns, and even a magical school named Hogwarts. Apparently, Hogsmeade is a name of a magical village near the school where children loves to go on the weekends. They knew just how much their fathers believe in magic. After all, they also believe that their own first meeting was magical. The children want to honoured their father by burying them in a village with the same name as the village in their diaries.  
  
The day of their burial, right after the last person gone, a snake and a griffin entwined with each other magically carved underneath their name. They were glowing red-gold and silver-green for a moment before they became the same colour as the tombstones. An old woman in a cloak watches it with a smile, “You both can be together finally. I’m happy for both of you, Godric… Salazar…” “Or perhaps Harry and Draco?” another woman chipped in. The first woman just laughed. They looked at the graves for one last time with a smile before they leave.


End file.
